Troubled Times
by CrimsonBlaze42
Summary: Ichigo travels to the Persona world through a magic portal. There, he helps all the characters learn to deal with themselves and others, and falls in love with a beautiful, troubled thug.  Rated M for swearin and naughty bis


Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm combining my two favorite characters in it! Also, this is rated M for bad language and naughty parts, so you have been warned. I'd like lots of reviews, please!

**September 30, 2009**

Ichigo was over at Urahara's, testing stuff out while also trying to avoid Urahara's advances. "Hey, sweet thing~" grinned Urahara. "Wanna come over here? I'm just dying to get to know you better." Ichigo sighed. "No, that won't happen. Besides, you're not my type. Sighing, Ichigo made his way to a trans-dimensional gateway that Urahara wanted him to test. It wasn't his fault people wanted him. It just… happened. And who could blame them? With his flowing red hair, rock hard abs and pure blue orbs for eyes, he knew all the girls at school liked him, and all of the guys as well. Still, Ichigo was bored with all the attention. He wanted someone who wouldn't just pull their pants down whenever he wanted them to. He wanted someone… real.

_(Author's Note: Yeah, I wanted to try doing some description stuff, and I asked my friend and she said I was doing good and she totally knows what she's doing because she's written lots of fanfics. So yeah, back to the story!)_

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Urahara call for him. "Alright, time to fire this baby up!" Urahara cranked a lever, and a portal opened up. "This portal will be open for five days, and then you'll be sent back here, okay? Oh, and here." Urahara tossed a packet of condoms to Ichigo. "Who knows, you might just get lucky, kid!"

_(Author's Note: Alright, last one, I promise, but I'm sorry if this is offensive or anything. But I didn't want it to seem like anyone in this story is irresponsible or anything about sex, so they're all gonna practice safe sex._)

Sighing, Ichigo pocketed the packet. Then, he went into the dimensional gate.

Suddenly, he was on a street in a really dark city. Looking around, he saw a sign above him that said "Gekkoukan". "So… I'm in a place called Gekkoukan, huh?" Ichigo nodded, then began to walk around the city, and he started thinking. "Well… I guess I better find a place to sleep tonight… All of a sudden, a group of ugly thugs crept up on him. "Hey… look at the pretty boy." One sniggered. "Yeah, let's see what he's like with his pants off…" Ichigo began to reach for his zanpakutou, which he remembered he left in Urahara's shop. "Oh, shit!" The ugly gang members started to crowd around him, when, all of a sudden, someone kicked one in the back of the head, sort of how Ichigo did in the first episode of Bleach.

Everyone turned to look, and saw a tall, dark and handsome figure sneering at the gang members. "All right, ya sons of bitches, you better get out of here before I kick your asses six ways to Sunday." The gang members stared up in fear. "Oh my fuck, it's Shinjiro!" But Ichigo didn't listen to them. All he saw was this godlike figure staring down at him. The dark, smoking eyes, that beautiful chocolate brown hair, that naughty little smirk. And he could bet that under those tight leather pants were-

"Yo, did you hear me, ya little fucker?" Ichigo tuned back in to see that this dark haired God, the one those gang members had called Shinjiro, was staring at him. "I said, why don't you head back home to your mama?" Ichigo bit his lip and looked away, remembering. "My ma… isn't here anymore. And my family isn't here, either." Something like understanding was there in Shinjiro's eyes. "Well… sorry to hear that. But… if you need a place to stay, I guess you could stay with me-BUT!" He held up a finger as Ichigo, all to eager with him, leapt up. "There is ONE condition. You gotta pay, boy."

Shinji licked his lips a little. "I saw the condoms sticking out of your pocket, AND the looks you were giving me. I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, you fucker. You want in my pants, don't you? Lucky for you, I've been aching for a one-nighter." Shinji hauled Ichigo up. "So, for the next couple of days your ass is marked property, you understand? After all, I ain't a nice guy." Ichigo could only nod, dumbfounded. "I got a few rules, though. One: don't get attached. This is just casual sex. I just need a couple of drills, just to get my body back in shape. Two: you're not my only bitch, understand? Which means I don't give a shit if you're lonely for a night. Three: You're not allowed to fuck anyone but me, capisce? Otherwise, out you go. Four: I. AM. ALWAYS. ON. TOP. We clear?" Ichigo simply nodded, and the two headed back to the dorm.

As Shinji hauled Ichigo into the dorm everyone looked and stared. All eyes were on this stranger, and it was obvious that most pairs were quite smitten. Only one, an angry gold pair of orbs belonging to a grey-haired boxer seemed different. "Shinji, exactly WHO is that?" Shinjiro shrugged. "Apparently, his name's Ichigo. He doesn't have a home, so he'll be staying here." Anger flashed in Akihiko's eyes. "That's not possible. We have no rooms available. This isn't a hotel, Shinji." Chocolate brown orbs crashed with gold. "Oy, kid." Ichigo nodded his head, a little frightened of the conflict."Yeah?" " My room. Second floor, first door on your left." Mumbling a greeting to the people in the lounge, Ichigo rushed up the stairs. As he entered Shinjiro's room, Ichigo saw that it was quite plain. "Eh… but I suppose he wouldn't be the kind of guy to have a lot of decorations in a room, huh?" All of a sudden, Ichigo heard a commotion outside the room. He decided to listen at the door to the conversation outside. Listening closely, he could hear the rough, slightly baritone voice of Shinjiro, as well as the slightly smoother voice of his friend outside. "I found him, Aki, and I'm fucking well keeping him!" Then, a pause. "But Shinji, you don't know where he's been! For all you know, he could be a gigolo, or he might not even be into guys." There was a small pause, and a sigh could be heard. "Aki, look, I found this guy with condoms in his pocket. That seems pretty damn responsible to me. And seriously, when I found him, I think he was getting hard. Plus, he kept staring at my crotch. Although, truth be told, I was kind of getting a-"

There was a slap, and Ichigo swore under his breath. "What the fuck did that asshole do to Shinjiro…" Then, Ichigo heard someone crying. "Shinji… please… why are you doing this to me? I thought we had something special. Even after what happened with that Ken-kid, we were still together. You don't need some dirty boy off the street, Shinji. I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kids, remember? That first kiss, under the sakura tree. We shared a shower, when we were twelve, and I felt hard… for you. Then, two years back, I lost my purity to you. I would only ever lose it to you. I'll give you anything, anything you want. All my dick, my ass, my cum, my mouth, my tongue, my whole body. They're yours!" Footsteps were coming closer to the door, and the sobbing became louder. "Shinji! Please! For fuck's sake, I love you, dammit!" Suddenly, Shinjiro entered the room and slammed the door shut. For a fraction of a second, though, Ichigo could see a teary-eyed face, and then gone.

Suddenly, Shinjiro began tearing off his coat as fast as he could. Ichigo watched as Shinjiro stripped to the nude, until, down to only his briefs, with his rock-hard abs showing, Shinjiro gestured to Ichigo. "Well, come on then, get your clothes off. I haven't got all day!" As Ichigo took off his clothes, he began to ask Shinjiro questions. "So… what was that all about?" Shinjiro sighed. "None of your business, ya little fucker." Now the both of them were in the nude, and as Ichigo looked on Shinjiro's sculpted body he felt himself become hard again."Good lord…" muttered Shinjiro. He took Ichigo's now stiff cock in his hands. "Yours is almost as big as mine, huh, big boy? Well, you better know that I ain't holding back." Then, without hesitating, he pushed Ichigo onto the bed, his lips firmly attached to Ichigo's, and his tongue rooting inside Ichigo's mouth.

Feeling Shinjiro's body on him, Ichigo couldn't help but moan in delight. "Oh god yeah, that's it!" He began licking Shinjiro's now sweaty body in pleasure, and felt Shinjiro's hand tightening on his ass. "Oh God, please!"

Suddenly sitting upright, Shinjiro brought the obedient Ichigo's head down towards his crotch. "You're mine, now, so you better be willing." Ichigo grinned, then licked him coyly. "Don't worry, I've done this before." Then, with an eagerness to please, Ichigo dove into Shinji's crotch. His tongue licked and rolled ecstatically, and Ichigo was so excited when he felt Shinji's cum in his mouth that he began to cum himself. Shinji began to crow in delight, one hand, yanking and pulling at Ichigo's dick. "Oh my fucking God. Keep going, ya little bitch!" Finally, Ichigo could no longer stand it, and he turned over. "Come on! Finish it! Up the ass!" Shinji grinned wildly. "I'm warning you: you asked for it!" Suddenly, Ichigo felt Shinji thrust inside him, and screamed in pleasure. It just felt so good: Shinji's weight, moving up and down inside, while Shinji took hold of his dick and gave him a handjob as well. The two moved as one, in and out, in and out, until finally they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted, with Ichigo weakly holding onto Shinjiro's dick.

They both laid down in silence. Finally, Ichigo asked, "So… was that okay?" Shinjiro grinned. "That was great. Now, we're gonna do that again tomorrow, so you better be ready." Then, he fell asleep.

Ichigo looked over at the sleeping Shinjiro, smiling to himself. He liked this guy: for some reason, he wasn't like the other men he had slept with. Shinjiro understood him, truly. But… something had been off while they had been making love. All throughout, Ichigo swore that he had heard something in the next room, going Fap…. Fap… Fap, and the sound of muffled crying, but he decided not to say anything.

_Author's Note: Yeah, I told you there was some naughty stuff! Thank you to my friends for giving me advice on how to write this stuff. And sorry that that there's not so much story. I'll put more in next time! Anyways, next time, expect more of your favorite characters to show up, bringing lots of trouble with them..._


End file.
